


What If

by Amaya_the_fox



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Blatant Alternate Timeline, F/M, What If Marion Told Indy She Was Expecting?, What-if Scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_the_fox/pseuds/Amaya_the_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Indy never knew he was a father until the events of KotCS but what if that wasn't the case?  What if he found out before he tried to scarper off after the Cross of Coronado?  A little exercise in possibilities (one of my favourite things to do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and whether you believe this is worth expanding upon.

When the telegram arrived, Marion was the one to receive it. Indy was out dealing with some "issue" that had evidently blown up at the university that seemingly only he could deal with (things like that happened often enough that it no longer made her suspicious. Especially since the incident she'd witnessed for herself that had involved a number of students who were supposed to be on a local dig site and had instead decided that it would be more "interesting" to dig up the horticulture faculty's gardens) and she just shrugged and set it aside. There were always letters and telegrams from unusual places; after all, Indy had friends (and enemies. Probably more of the latter) in more places than she could even list off the top of her head. Something about this one, though...it was marked "urgent" and she just had a feeling… As scientifically as she had been raised, Marion had also spent a good amount of time amongst some of the most spiritual of people, especially in the mountains of Tibet, and she knew better than to doubt a feeling. Especially now, given her...circumstances. 

She picked up the telegram and opened it as she settled herself on the couch. Quickly scanning the message contained within, she swore. In a number of languages. Well, at least she'd seen this before he did, because she knew what this message was going to do - he would leave. Immediately upon reading it. She wouldn't stop him, she knew how much this meant to him, but at the same time… She rubbed a hand carefully over her still-flat stomach. At the same time, she knew him well enough to know that he would try to "spare her" by breaking things off, and that was the last thing any of them needed. She wouldn't hide the telegram from him, she knew better than that, but she would show it to him only after he knew the full situation. She hadn't wanted to tell him yet, not when their wedding was only weeks away, but if he went after the Cross, he would probably still be gone when that particular date rolled around, so either she was going to have to go with him, or they were going to have to move the date of the wedding up a bit, because…

"Damnit Indy I am NOT going through this without you again," she swore as she carefully folded up the telegram again and set it under the rest of the day's mail...and set that under the paper she'd gotten from the doctor just this morning that she dug out of the drawer where she'd hidden it.


End file.
